


Too pure to be pink

by Sina_dipity



Category: Grease (1978), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 50s, Anal Sex, Cars, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, It's a high school au so if you feel uncomfortable with underage sex please dont read this, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oldtimers, Pink Ladies, Prom, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Smoking, Street Racing, Summer Romance, Swearing, T-Birds, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sina_dipity/pseuds/Sina_dipity
Summary: "I've just had the best summer of my life, and now I have to go away. Is this the end?""Of course not; it's only the beginning."---Jimin meets Yoongi during his vacation by the sea in the summer of 1959 and falls head over heels for the kind and charismatic boy with the cute smile. But their little summer romance ends when Jimin has to return back home to Australia. He is sure he will never see Yoongi again but things go a little different and eventually they meet, just... sometimes people aren't exactly how they appear to be at first glance...





	1. Prologue - Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> SO I STARTED THIS and I swear I am so excited. I love Grease, loved it ever since I was little and the storyline and characters just fit Yoonmin PERFECTLY. I feel pretty pressured to make this good and I hope you will enjoy this AU together with me, no matter if you've seen the movie or not! 
> 
> Just a quick reminder not to read the story if you are bothered by underage sex or lots of swearing. It's part of this story so please stop here if you know it's a problem for you.
> 
> For everyone else, We go together!!!! uwu

12\. July 1959

Dear Diary,

Today we finally arrived in California. The flight was so long.. I tried to sleep but the engines were too loud to really rest well. I think flying just isn’t for me.. when we got into some turbulences I got so scared even though Dad assured me it was normal..  
But all of my exhaustion vanished once I saw the beach, it is so beautiful here. I can’t wait to tell my friends back home about my trip once school starts again. I wish they could have come too. 

Our hotel is pretty neat, I even got a room for myself this time. Mum says a boy should have his privacy when he turns 17 and I admit that I like it. The bed is HUGE and so comfortable and I got my own little couch where I can just relax and read. Even though I will most likely spend my time at the beach if the weather stays like this. I am glad I can forget about exams and classes for a while.

Mum and Dad told me over dinner that they have some things to do the next days so they will leave me alone but I really don’t mind to have some time for myself and even though I am sad my friends aren’t here with me maybe I can meet some nice people here. I heard that Americans are pretty nice and open minded! 

I am sorry I won’t write more today but my eyes are so heavy, it’s hard to keep them open. Thank god I am already in bed. So I will update you tomorrow when I have more time.

Good night! 

Love,

Jimin

 

13\. July 1959

Dear DIary,

I don’t know who said that Americans are nice people but they must have been completely wrong. 

Today I went to the beach as Mum and Dad had left after our joint breakfast. I brought my new book, the one Austin got me for my Birthday and a blanket to sit on. I found a really nice spot close to the water where I could sit down and relax - I swear it was so so so wonderful with the sun shining, reflecting on the water, the sound of the waves in the back.. It did remind me of Australia. 

And as I was sitting there, completely captured by the exciting story, this… HUGE IDIOT comes running along the beach without a care in the world, splashing water into every direction and of course I got drenched as did my new book. And do you think he apologized as any other human being would have done? No. Of course not. He just laughed and waved at me before he continued to run down the beach… 

Okay.. I admit he was very good looking… and his smile was really cute… like.. showing his gums and making his eyes vanish a little… and his black hair... 

But he was a really huge Idiot so it doesn’t matter! I hope he won’t pass me by again..

Thankfully I could dry my book in the sun but the pages are now a little curly and yellowed. I hope Austin won’t be upset about it. 

I couldn’t even enjoy dinner even though it was pretty good, they really have great hamburgers here, I admit they are even better than back home in Australia. 

Now I am sitting outside with Mum and Dad at the hotel’s porch and we are enjoying the last rays of sunshine together while listening to a Jazz Band and I try not to think of my messed up book that I left upstairs in my room…

I really hope I won’t see that boy again!

Love,

upset Jimin

 

15\. July 1959

Dear diary,

I had to skip yesterday’s entry because Mum and Dad took me on a trip the the nearest city. We went shopping together and sightseeing so when I returned rather late I was too tired to write something. But I had a really good day there at the city, it was beautiful even though it wasn’t that different from our own cities so I was a little disappointed. Dad got me a really pretty jacket for the evenings because it gets quite cold over here after the sun sets and it is one of those that look like actual college jackets, it’s got a light blue color and I like it so much. 

Today though… Well… remember the boy that I met at the beach the other day? THe one that splashed me while jogging along the beach? The poncey one that I called rude? 

I met him again.. and this time he came to talk to me. At first I just wanted him to leave but GOD he was so nice! He came to apologize for splashing me with water last time and said he had been hoping to see me again so that he could make up for it. I was so nervous but he seemed a little nervous and awkward too which was really adorable. And he isn’t rude at all.. 

He asked me if he could treat me to some ice cream to make up for the other day so we went to get some together and he turned out to be very funny as well! We had so much fun, really my stomach did start to hurt at one point because I couldn’t stop laughing. 

We decided to meet again tomorrow. He is on vacation as well with his Dad and will stay two days longer than us. Maybe we can become friends, that would be really nice since he seems to be a good guy after all and Mum and Dad will be away a lot.

Oh and his name is Yoongi! Min Yoongi. A pretty cool name isn’t it? Yoongi… and he just turned 18 this summer!

Ah I have to stop now because dinner will be ready in a bit.. I will write again tomorrow! 

Love,

Jimin

 

16\. July 1959

Dear Diary,

Today Yoongi and I went bowling at the Arcade (And guess who won 3 out of 4 times? RIGHT! ME! HAH!) and then just strolled around, drinking some lemonade and talk. 

Really it’s so strange to think that we only started talking like a day ago because I already feels so comfortable around him and whatever we do is exciting and fun. He is so different from my friends back at home but that only makes him much more interesting! 

I told him a bit about Australia and he is such a good listener, really understanding and sweet. Sometimes he gets shy and tries to hide it but I always notice. 

I really enjoy his presence and I have a feeling he does too. 

I could write a lot more but we want to meet up after dinner to go to the beach and watch the sunset together so I have to hurry a bit… I should bring my new jacket too..

I’ll be back tomorrow!

Love,

Jimin

 

17\. July 1959

LAST NIGHT WAS SO INTENSE OH DEAR GOD! 

I am still not over it… We sat by the beach and watched the sunset.. and then we ended up staying there until midnight and were just talking… he told me of his Dad and how his mother left them when he was younger, how hard that was for him.. 

He has so many big thoughts, I never knew guys at our age could be like this… 

And I told him of my childhood and how I struggle to figure out what I want to do after I graduate and all… 

We didn’t even realise how the time passed by, Mum and Dad were a little upset when I returned so late but it was definitely worth it. 

And he walked me back to my hotel and… he kept brushing his hand against mine and I don’t know why but it made my heart beat a little faster. I got so nervous… I mean, it was probably just an accident right? He is a guy why would he want to hold my hand… but.. I wonder why it made me feel so funny… 

I didn’t have the chance to see him today because his Dad wanted to do something with him so I just spent the day in my room, trying to concentrate on my book but my mind keeps wandering back to him… I can’t wait for tomorrow! We will go swimming together!

I should try to go to sleep so tomorrow will come quickly.

Love,

Jimin

 

18\. July 1959

Dear Diary,

ever since our night at the beach I have been so nervous to see Yoongi again. I just couldn’t stop thinking about him all day yesterday when he was gone and when I got ready to see him today I got all flustered and my stomach felt funny… 

And it surely didn’t get better when we went to the beach together today to go swimming because:

he looked so good when he took off his clothes, only wearing his bathers (he is pretty pale, very different from most of the guys back home, but it suits him so well and contrasts his black hair..)  
we had so much fun playing in the water, we even had a little splashing war and he was so adorable how he acted so carefree… we even built a sandcastle and when I said I wanted to be it’s King he said I rather looked like it’s princess... and...  
WHEN WE WENT SWIMMING HE GOT A CRAMP AND I HAD TO SAVE HIM AND PULL HIM OUT OF THE WATER SO I HAD TO HOLD HIM CLOSE AND THEN WE WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER FOR A MOMENT AND MY HEART STARTED RACING  
I don’t know what to think about this really… like he took my hand all the time so casually, always trying to act so cool and mature but I could see he kept staring at me when he thought I wasn’t looking… I feel this connection between us and I know I shouldn’t because he is a boy and I am too.. it’s so confusing but at the same time it’s so nice to be with him and talk to him about silly things… and I can’t stop thinking how well my hands fit into his… and he is such a gentleman… and his smile is so endearing… 

I am so troubled, I wish I could talk to anyone about this but I surely can’t tell my parents…   
Tomorrow my parents will go on a trip with me but in the evening Yoongi will take me to a dance party at their hotel bar… I am so nervous just thinking about it.. and I don’t know what to wear…  
I should figure that out now before I go to bed..

Love, 

Jimin, who might be falling in love…

 

19\. July 1959

 

We kissed… WE REALLY KISSED OH GOD I JUST GOT BACK AND I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE IT MY CHEST IS GOING TO EXPLODE MY FIRST KISS AND IT WAS… GOD…. IT WAS PERFECT….. 

 

20\. July 1959

Dear Diary,

I am sorry I didn’t write more last night I was just so overwhelmed I couldn’t sit down for a moment to tell you more…

So, we went to the dance last night and it was wonderful. Yoongi looked really good, he dressed up for the occasion.. wearing black pants and a red jacket, I thought I was going to die… he was so handsome. And he complimented me and got me a cocktail, something really sweet and fruity… and then we sat at the bar and talked before he asked me if I wanted to dance and he is SUCH A GOOD DANCER. We just… clicked and had such a good rhythm together… 

And he was so close… we danced for hours until it got so late I had to hurry back or Dad would have killed me.. so he walked me back to the hotel and when I was about to tell him goodbye there was this awkward silence and then he took my hand and smiled at me and the world seemed to freeze around us and time stopped… there was just him and me… and then he leaned over and… kissed me… so gently… and I…. I panicked and turned on my heels and left… 

GOD it was so beautiful but also so embarrassing and we didn’t even have time to set another date so I didn’t see him today, just locked myself into my room and now I am scared I might not see him again or that he thinks I hate him… which I don’t… I like him… god I think I really really like him even though I barely know him… 

I will go to the beach tomorrow and hope to find him there…

I hope he will be there…

Love,

Jimin

 

23\. July 1959

Dear Diary,

I am sorry I haven’t written anything for two days!   
I just checked where I left you off… ahh… well I had a very horrible day after that night and I was so sad because I was sure I ruined it with Yoongi.. but then when i got to the beach in the evening he was there, sitting at the spot where I first met him.. His face and arms were all sunburnt and I think, even though he denied it, that he waited there all day for me… 

He was very sweet, apologized for kissing me out of the blue and said that he didn’t want to scare me but that he liked me a lot.. and I told him that I like him a lot too and just got caught by surprise.. 

And then we spent the whole night at the beach again, just talking about whatever came to our minds… it was just perfect… my heart was racing whenever we touched accidentally… 

Yoongi was so gentle, he didn’t try to kiss me again until we parted and asked me before he did eventually… I thought I was going to die really…. 

Then yesterday we went to the closest mall and had a milkshake together until I had to leave to have dinner with Mum and Dad because they kept complaining that we didn’t spend any time together… 

And then today we went swimming again and played ball at the beach… Oh god.. when he smiles… when he smiles time stops for a moment… and he is so interesting and kind and gentle… With him I always feel as if he really listens to what I say and isn’t just trying to make a move on me or anything. He sees me as a person.. and it makes me so happy… 

...and so sad at the same time because in three days this all will be over. I will go back to Australia and we might never see each other again… 

So I might not write much the next days and try to enjoy every moment we have left together..

Love,

Jimin

 

26.July 1959

Dear Diary,

Today was Yoongi’s and my last day together because tomorrow we will leave again. 

We spent the last days together and really.. it was the best summer of my life… I feel like I’ve known him for so long when it’s only been two weeks…

I got so sad when the day came to an end.. but Yoongi assured me this wasn’t going to be the end but the beginning.. that we would always be friends, that he would write me and that we would see each other again. 

Ah now I am crying again and Mum will notice if I don’t stop… We just packed our things and had dinner but I don’t feel like eating… I just don’t want to leave this all behind… 

How can you fall for someone so hard after such a short time? Does love always feel like this? 

I have never felt so sad to go back home… 

I really hope he is right. I hope he won’t forget me.. 

I hope I will get to see him again…


	2. Only the beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MAN you lucky bastard, you made out with a chick from Australia? For two weeks? No strings or ties? While I was sitting in fucking summer school?”
> 
> Yoongi smirks and throws the glowing butt on the ground to put it out with his foot. 
> 
> “Karma’s a bitch Hobi. But yeah, sure no strings and all, just a summer fling as I will most likely never see her again.” 
> 
> In the distance the school bell rings and Yoongi wonders if Jimin’s having his first day at school as well today, if he is meeting his friends now, talking about his summer experience and if he is thinking of Yoongi, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!
> 
> I am so excited over this whole concept of putting BTS into the Grease universe... I love them in their lil gangs at Rydell High... I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do... The more I wrote the more I got into it! 
> 
> A BIG FAT HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY ONE AND ONLY BETA READER @Alltheaus (check her out on twitter because I swear she is MAGICAL!) 
> 
> Now I will quit the talking and hope you enjoy the first Chapter of "too pure to be pink"!!!

Yoongi hates first days at school after the long summer holidays, not even his friends are able to change them into anything but a pain in the ass, and there are two things making it much worse this year. 

First - it’s his last year at school so he is on one hand impatient to leave this shithole behind but on the other hand scared of what might come after. The thought of leaving his friends behind and deciding on his future career scares the shit out of him even though he would never admit it of course. 

Second - Ever since he returned from his summer holidays he’s been feeling like shit. The two weeks he spent away by the sea with the cute boy with the blonde hair and the adorable eye smile, who seemed to take him just the way he was without any expectations… those two weeks had been so different than anything he experienced with anyone, so intense even though they hadn’t even gone further than sharing a few chaste kisses, and Yoongi fucking misses that feeling, today more than ever over the past weeks. 

He heaves a deep sigh and leans against the cold wall of the school building nonchalantly, lets his eyes wander over the streams of students passing him to head to their classes or to greet their friends whom they haven’t seen for six long weeks. It’s still warm but the sun has lost its stinging heat of the long summer days and every now and then there’s a chilly wind rustling through the branches. With one hand Yoongi runs through his shiny black hair that is neatly pressed to his head at the sides and put into a messy curl on top of it while the other hand searches for his pack of cigarettes. 

Another sigh blows grey smoke into the air as his lighter vanishes in his other pocket again and a lit cigarette hangs from the corner of his lips.

Strange. Somehow he didn’t have a single smoke when he had been at the sea with Jimin.. 

Jimin…

“Heeeey Min! Look at your ass being the first to arrive here. Couldn’t wait to see my handsome face again after all those weeks, huh?” 

Yoongi snorts and takes the cancer-stick between his fingers, casually blowing a thick cloud into Hoseok’s face. “You call that a face?” 

The two men look at each other provocatively for a moment before they both crack a smile and break out laughing, slapping their backs and pulling one another into a short hug. 

“Shit I missed your ugly mug, Min.”

“Look who’s talking, man.”

“Lovey-dovey as ever,” a third voice throws in. 

The two boys look up and Hoseok snorts. “Says the gayest ass of this whole mess of a school.” 

“Oh shut up Hobi. Hi Min.” 

“Hey Jungkook.” Yoongi greets the boy that just arrived with a lazy clasp of their hands. “So it seems you did survive your summer job after all eh?”

The younger boy scrunches up his nose in disgust. “Barely. I swear, I never want to see a gas station again.”

“That might be difficult since you only took that job to buy yourself a fucking car,” Hoseok laughs out and wraps his arm around the other’s shoulder, tip-toeing a little. Jungkook might be younger than both of his friends but he is already taller and broader than both of them. 

“Yeah might reconsider that.. maybe I’ll just get a damn bike given how bad they paid me.” 

“Well at least you got paid at all… I didn’t get a single fucking cent for summer school..”

“That’s because no one pays you for being stupid-” Jungkook retorts with a smirk which gets him a slap against the back of his head. 

Yoongi leans against the wall, quietly finishing his smoke while he listens to Jungkook and Hoseok discussing who had it worse over the past weeks, playfully quarrelling. Everything was like it used to be. Everything except for…

“Min, what about you huh? How was your vacation? Didn’t you say your father took you with him on a business trip to the sea?” Jungkook had just managed to escape Hoseok’s headlock and joined Yoongi, panting slightly and straightening his leather jacket that all three of them owned. It was black, soft leather and on the back Hoseok’s mother had attached their Gang name in white fabric. 

T-Birds, joined by the silhouette of a bird flying next to the letters. 

Everyone at Rydell High knew the T-Birds. 

Or well, at least they liked to think that. 

“Yeah right?” Hoseok joins them as well, nudging the oldest boy's arm playfully before he snatches Yoongi’s cigarette from the corner of his mouth to take a drag himself. “Didn't hear from you all summer long. What kept you so… busy?” Hoseok wiggles his eyebrows and sways his hips, causing Jungkook to snort loudly. 

Yoongi’s mind wanders off to Jimin. Jimin, how he gave him that pouty glare when he splashed water at him at the beach the first time. Jimin getting all shy and flustered when he first took his hand. Jimin staring right into his soul whenever Yoongi would tell him something about himself, seeing through his unbothered facade right away. 

“Look at this fucker getting all dreamy and shit. Come on spill the beans, man. Tell us about it!” 

“Nah!” Hoseok retorts. “Who'd be interested in that ugly mug - I bet he was crying all by himself at the beach all night!”

Yoongi pushes Hoseok away as the other has been leaning closer curiously. “Don't be such a pain in the ass. Actually I did meet someone," he finally admits, having enough of his friend's teasing. They both know that he didn't have a fling with anyone for quite a while and love to remind him of it. 

It’s just that Yoongi isn't interested in meaningless relationships, finding them exhausting and uncomfortable. Sure, over the past two years he had a few of those but instantly grew tired of them, tired of those guys and girls that just wanted to be with him because they thought he was tough and cool, who admired him for his looks or just wanted to make out. 

It was his reputation, one he had worked hard for ever since he entered Rydell High, one that made him feel safe and like he belonged somewhere. No one ever tried to dig through that facade, no one expected much from him other than being cool and unbothered, so he wouldn't end up disappointing anyone in the first place. 

And until this summer he thought he was alright with it. That he didn't need anything else but the T-Birds and his reputation. But ever since he returned there was this slightly nagging feeling in his guts that he tried really hard to ignore. He was Yoongi Min, part of the school’s coolest gang, admired by many, bothered by nothing and he wasn’t interested to change that during his last year at this school. 

“Wait what?” Hoseok freezes and he looks at Yoongi rather baffled while Jungkook wraps his arm around the older boy’s shoulders. “Ah look, Min’s back in the game. Tell us about it. We want all the dirty little details.” 

Yoongi wiggles out of the hold nonchalantly and puts on a smug grin. “Wouldn’t you want to know huh?”

“Oh come on don’t be like that!” Jungkook complains and now both boys lean closer, circling their friend with curious eyes. “Tell us more!”

“Okay okay okay!” The dark haired boy raises his hands in defense. “Fine, listen well then, guys. So,... we went to the sea and you know there was this chick…” 

Hoseok and Jungkook nod in unison, waiting for the other to continue.

Pulling another cigarette from the pack in his pocket Yoongi slouches against the wall, putting the cancer stick between his lips before he lights it. Both of the other boys seem close to explode from the tension.

Only after Yoongi has taken a delightful drag of smoke does he continue to speak. “So.. I met that chick… and I swear she was so damn nice, blonde hair, well built and all, if you get my drift.” He doesn’t really know why he is lying about Jimin’s gender, it’s not like his friends don’t know about his flexibility when it came to sexual encounters. Yet he always claimed those rare occasions where he had been with another man as rebellious acts of gaining experience, nothing more, as a serious relationship between two men was generally frowned upon by most people. 

“Met her the first time I went to the beach and the moment she saw me, she was head over heels for me.” 

The other two let out an appreciative whistle but don’t dare to interrupt the story, too curious to get all the details. 

“She was shy so I approached her when I saw her again the other day and I took her bowling in the arcade. Had to show her how to do it right-” He mimics how he would position himself behind another person to lean in close and roll a ball with them together, giving Jungkook a wink who breaks out laughing at the sight. “She still lost of course even though I tried to give her a head start… yet, I swear it was a pretty… hot summer day. Then we went swimming on another day where she nearly drowned because she had a cramp but of course I saved her. She was so thankful that she paid me back well-” 

“Damn Yoongi Min, where did you learn to be such a smooth fucker when here at school you’re just a grumpy idiot.” Hoseok groans in frustration. “Next time you pick up a chick, chose one with a nice sister so you can introduce her to me..”

“Oh come Hobi, keep your frustration to yourself and let Yoongi finish his story. So, what happened next?”

“Well,..” Yoongi lets some smoke out through his nose as he thinks back on his two weeks with Jimin. “We also went to a dance party and I tell you she can move her body well.” This part was actually true. The way Jimin swayed his hips, moved his body smoothly to the music is still engraved into Yoongi’s mind as well as the expression it left on the blonde boy’s face - serious, rough, tempting. Such a contrast to his usually sweet and shy demeanour. 

“As I said she was all over me for those two weeks, we made out at the beach every night and when I had to leave she was heartbroken, that poor thing. But that’s life, ya know.” 

“Wait..” Jungkook had been holding his breath that he finally releases now. “So she’s not from around here?” 

“Nah, she was there with her family, came from Australia for vacation.” 

“MAN you lucky bastard, you made out with a chick from Australia? For two weeks? No strings or ties? While I was sitting in fucking summer school?”

Yoongi smirks and throws the glowing butt on the ground to put it out with his foot. “Karma’s a bitch Hobi. But yeah, sure no strings and all, just a summer fling as I will most likely never see her again.” In the distance the school bell rings and Yoongi wonders if Jimin’s having his first day at school as well today, if he is meeting his friends now, talking about his summer experience and if he is thinking of Yoongi, too. 

“Yeah.. wonder what she’s doing now…I mean, without me, since she admired me so much,” he adds quickly, pushing those thoughts away. They have nothing to do in his head, he doesn’t care about Jimin, it was nothing. Just like he said, a mere summer fling. And unlike he told the others, they didn’t even get very far with one another so Yoongi doesn’t get why he’s thinking about it at all. 

“She's probably glad that she got rid of you so easily!” Hoseok retorts and slaps Yoongi’s head from behind which helps the older boy to forget about his strange thoughts for a bit. Instead he attacks the other, tackling him against the wall until Jungkook suddenly grabs Yoongi by his shoulder. 

“Shit, guys stop. Stop! Look who's coming...” 

Both Yoongi and Hoseok look up and immediately regain their composure, dramatically propping themselves against the wall in utterly cool leisure, Jungkook once again nestling with his jacket. 

From the parking lot, where the older students arrive with their cars, a pair of boys are making their way over, both dressed in bright pink jackets that contrast their sun kissed skin - one tall with a gentle smile engraving deep dimples into his cheeks and dark brown hair skillfully draped on top of his head, the other a little smaller but with soft features, piercing eyes and deep black locks wildly falling over his forehead and a little longer on the back of his neck. The third boy, who would make their group complete, a bubbly and exceptionally handsome guy with peroxide blonde hair, is currently missing. 

If anyone didn’t know who they are they’d find it imprinted on their jackets’ backs in ornate black writing. 

The Pink Babes.

And god knows they deserve that title. All three of them are remarkably good looking, with a striking sense of fashion - partly because their blonde member, Jin, is preparing for beauty school - and first and foremost with a hell of an attitude. 

If that alone wouldn’t be enough to make Jin, Namjoon and Taehyung stand out there are also those rumors revolving around them. Rumors, that neither of them seem particularly interested in girls but quite contrary, that they love to get a little closer to the male students than it would be considered appropriate. 

Yoongi doesn’t give much of a thought to those rumors, mostly because he knows that they are indeed true. 

Namjoon and Jin mostly stick to one another, like best friends it seems, but every other night you can catch them making out in the backseat of Jin’s pink, old Studebaker at the drive-in. As for Taehyung, he got the reputation of enjoying flirting - and almost always successfully - with each and every guy he deems handsome, regardless of the question of whether his target is usually into guys or not. 

Yoongi agrees that Taehyung can be flirty but he isn’t as bad as people make him look like. It’s just that he might appear a little edgy sometimes, unbothered and sharp witted, paired with pretty features and a curvy frame. But as far as Yoongi can judge the younger boy just knows what he wants… and, speaking of that…

“Hey, Jungkook. I never thought I’d say that but this old, shabby leather jacket looks much better on you than the old, dirty overalls you’ve been wearing all summer at the gas station.”

The three boys just reached Yoongi and his friends and positioned themselves right in front of the group with Taehyung standing in the middle. His hips are pushed out to one side, eyes glued on Jungkook who is trying very hard to hide his red ears by pulling out a comb and skillfully pressing his greased hair to the sides of his head. 

“Couldn’t have looked that bad since you came to visit him pretty frequently.” Hoseok jumps in to help the younger boy who still seems to be stressing over his unintentional blush. 

With a slight hint of annoyance Taehyung turns his head, cocking it to the side as he gapes at Hoseok with a smirk. “A pretty face can do no wrong… So you better stay away from a job like that, Hoseok Jung.” 

“Listen you-” 

“Calm down Hobi, no need to become graphic.” Yoongi places a firm hand on the other boy’s shoulder who had pushed himself off the wall and towards Taehyung. 

Unimpressed, the leader of the Pink Babes watches the interaction, pushing the gum that he’d been chewing on from one cheek into the other. Next to Yoongi, Jungkook swallows thickly and rubs the palms of his hands dry on his tight, black jeans.

Hoseok shoots the boy in pink one last glare before he pulls up the collar of his own jacket, takes a few bouncy steps to loosen up and joins his friends again as if nothing happened. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m cool… I’m cool…”

The tall boy with the brownish hair, Namjoon, looks up from a piece of paper he’s been staring at the whole time, confusion written all over his face for a moment as he lets his eyes wander over the scenery. He removes the thick rectangular glasses from his nose and smiles friendly. “Oh, hi guys. Hope you had a nice summer break. Um.. Tae, weren’t we supposed to meet Jin somewhere?” 

“Mm you’re right, let’s go Namsie” He entwines his arm with the other’s and his blank face becomes lit up by a boxy smile. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon enough, chickens.” 

The two friends turn to the side and Taehyung raises his free hand to wave teasingly, eyes searching for Jungkooks. “Bye boys, bye Kookie.” 

For a moment Jungkook opens his mouth as if he is about to reply but then he just averts his gaze and closes it again, his broad front teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. 

Yoongi heaves a sigh and lets himself fall back against the cold ochre stone of the school building, closing his eyes for a moment. Next to him he can Jungkook exhale audibly. He can hear Hoseok starting to rant about the attitude of Taehyung and his group of friends, can hear the hum of muffled conversations in the back, the sound of cars arriving at the parking lot and the rustling of the late summer wind blowing through the trees that neatly line the school yard and oddly remind him of huge ocean waves crashing on the sand of the beach. 

Another summer is coming to an end, another school year is about to start and he wonders what this year, his last year as a student at Rydell High, has in store for him. 

 

\-----

Jimin really wonders what else this year has in store for him. 

First he unexpectedly falls in love for the first time - with a boy that is to say, spends the best days of his life with the kindest, sweetest and most handsome guy before he gets his heart broken when they have to part again. Then, after getting back home completely love sick, his parents disclose to him that their trip has been a preparation trip to settle things for his Dad’s new job… in America, thousands of miles away from home and that they’ll be moving there within a few weeks. 

Needless to say that Jimin was devastated at first. 

Sure, he was happy for his Dad because he got the opportunity to gain a much higher position in a huge American company, sure he liked the big house they got in this nice suburban town and he didn’t want to spoil it by throwing a fit. But leaving his friends, his school, his hometown and everyone in it behind was tough. 

On his first night in his new bed Jimin had cried himself to sleep as well as on the second one. It took him a whole week to feel a little better about this whole situation. He took the remaining time of his holiday to roam the new city, exploring the stores and quiet places. 

He wrote everything down into his diary, which usually helped a lot especially when he couldn’t talk to his best friend but somehow he caught himself a few times thinking that he would love to talk to Yoongi about all this. He wanted to tell him about the pretty diner he found with those pretty light blue walls and pastel green seats that served delicious milkshakes and burgers. He wanted to show him how he furnished his room, trying to make it more comfortable with soft blankets, pictures of his favorite movie stars and fresh flowers from their huge garden. 

He also wanted to explain what was going on inside of him, how sad and lonely he felt and how much he missed him even though they only spent two weeks together. 

In his second week Jimin met his first peer at the new town. 

It was wednesday evening when his father invited one of his new colleagues over for dinner who brought his wife and his son along, a handsome blonde boy around Jimin’s age who was going to attend the same school as him. He was very kind, even promised to pick the younger one up on their first day to show him around, which made the whole new-school-thing seem a lot less terrifying and from that moment on Jimin slowly regained his optimism. 

He was even looking forward to meet the blonde boy again, maybe finding some new friends as well. 

Both his parents were relieved to find their son making peace with the new situation, so Jimin kept it a secret that he was still crying every other night, but instead put all his effort into staying positive and making the best out of it all.

And like that the first days of school came.

“Jimin, honey, are you nervous?” The older boy shoots Jimin a gentle smile over the console, glancing down at the other’s leg that’s been bouncing up and down. They’re sitting in a shiny pink car that just pulled over to the parking lot, now slowly rolling over the asphalt while its driver tries to find a free spot. 

“I.. well maybe a little, but that’s normal right?” Jimin tries to convince himself, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. “Thank you again for picking me up today, Jin.” He steadies his leg and returns the smile a bit hesitantly. “I am sure I would have got lost without you..” 

“Ah no need to thank me, sweetheart. I know first days can be quite troublesome but I’m sure you’ll like it here, and if you ever need something you can always come to me or one of the boys.” The studebaker slows down and the blonde boy steers it into a tight parking spot more or less straight, killing the engine before he turns over to grab a pink jacket from the backseat. 

Jin has told Jimin about the Pink Babes. 

He told him about Namjoon, the smart one that collected penpals all over the world - a hobby that somehow didn’t seem to sit quite right with the blonde - and about Taehyung, the independant and tough boy that never did what you’d expect of him. 

In Jimin’s head they seemed so interesting and since they were friends with Jin they had to be very nice as well. So maybe this would be his chance to find friends at this unfamiliar place and to feel like he belonged eventually, maybe then the lingering feeling of loneliness would vanish along with the nightly crying and the exhaustion that came with the effort to just grin and bear it. 

So it’s needless to say that Jimin is twice as nervous as he gets out of the car and hurries to catch up with Jin who is already making his way through the tightly parked vehicles towards the school grounds. 

The huge ocherous building towers over the school yard that is packed with students of all ages, walking or standing around in small groups. Jimin shivers and it’s not only because of the cold wind that he’s not used to at this time of the year. 

Jin seems to notice because he suddenly wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders and gives him an encouraging smile. “You’ll see, it’s really not that bad here, sweetheart. I’m sure you will love it.” 

“I loved my old school… but oh well... I’m no stranger to heartbreak…”

The older boy’s expression became dead serious as he leaned over to look at the other. “You should join the baseball team then.” 

Confused, Jimin furrows his brows. “What? Why?”

“Well... “ a smirk spreads over the older boy’s face and it’s obvious that he’s struggling to remain calm upon his next words. “Because those Baseball players are really great at hitting it off!” 

Jimin’s jaw drops which is accompanied by the other’s high pitched laughter.

“You really are something..” He retorts but finally a small smile appears on his lips. “Though I’m more of a dancer than a baseball player.” 

“No problem!” There’s more laughter. “Then you can still sweep them off their feet and since summer is over it’s time for Tan-go anyway!”

And this time Jimin joins in, laughing so heavily that his body starts shaking and tears slip past his eyes that vanish behind the lids. 

“Now I like you a lot more like this.” Jimin feels the other’s fond gaze on himself and he feels a little gutsier now, facing this new school with Jin by his side. 

They enter the building, walk down the huge, crowded corridor that’s lined with lockers and come to a stop in front of an office. 

“Okay so this is the office, you have to get your schedule here and the Secretary will tell you where to go for your first class. And then I will fetch you again at the cafeteria for lunch break and introduce you to the boys alright?” 

Jimin swallows thickly but nods. “Alright, I got this." 

Jin chuckles, putting his hands on the other boy's shoulders, gently squeezing them. “Yes, you got this, sweetheart. With a pretty face like yours you don't have to worry about anything. You’ll wrap them all around your tiny finger.” 

But it's hard to be as confident as the older boy, and as soon as Jin has left other one alone after firmly pushing him into the office, Jimin feels like turning on his heels and running away, straight to the airport to take the next flight home. 

Home…

“Can I help you, young man?”

Jimin startles and looks up with the hint of a nervous blush in his cheeks. 

In front of him, behind a packed, messy desk sits a middle aged woman, eyeing him through her huge glasses that are attached to her neck by a silver chain. Her ginger hair is put up in a clumsy bun, strands sticking out from all sides and she gives Jimin a gentle yet somewhat gawky smile. On a silver sign it says Ms. Blanche Hodel, Secretary. 

Jimin clears his throat, drying his palms on his light yellow high-waist pants that he combined with a white shirt this morning. “Yes… I think..” He takes a hesitant step closer. “My name is Jimin, Jimin Park and I am a new student.”

Ms. Hodel keeps staring at the boy with that sheepish smile and for a moment Jimin wonders if she even heard what he said or if maybe he’d been mumbling too quiet but then she suddenly unfreezes and hectically starts roaming through the papers on her desk. 

“Right, right, Jimin… Jimin Park,.. let me see… ” 

After what seems like an eternity to the blonde boy who starts nibbling on his plump bottom lip as he waits for the secretary to find what she’s looking for she finally lets out a triumphant yelp and holds a sheet up into the air. “There, we got you!” 

She waves Jimin over and holds the paper out to him. “Here, deary, that’s your schedule. Might have some chocolate stains on it, I hope you don’t mind, but you can still read it all.”

Dumbfoundedly Jimin looks down at the schedule before he slowly reaches out to take it form the woman. “I.. well, thank you Miss…” 

“Just call me Blanche, deary. And welcome to Rydell High! Now we only gotta find those documents that you need to fill out before I can send you to your first class… Let me see… I know I have seen them somewhere around here… Principal Calhoun, have you seen the entry papers?”

Another woman, a little younger than her secretary maybe though it’s hard for Jimin to really tell, comes out of an office right next to Ms. Hodel’s workstation. On first glance she seems like the complete opposite of her employee, brown hair neatly tied up and dressed in a deep blue dress with a modern flower print. The deep wrinkles around her eyes and the sharp, red line circling her lips give her a rather strict vibe. 

Jimin swallows and starts wiggling on his feet, a little uncomfortable. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you lost them again Blanche?” She barks, stemming her hands into her sides as she steps over to the red haired woman. “I found the ones we were looking for last year!” Ms. Hodel answers proudly. “Oh great!” The other woman retorts sarcastically. “Then maybe we can find the recent ones next year!” It’s only then that she seems to realise that someone else is present. 

“Oh my!” She exclaims and her face lightens up. “You gotta be our new student from overseas. Welcome to Rydell High Mister Park!” 

The principle grabs Jimin’s hand without waiting for him to offer it first and shakes it in a solemn manner. Jimin would love to vanish right there and then but instead he manages a friendly smile and returns the gesture if not as confident. 

“Thank you Miss… I was…” 

But Principle Calhoun had already dropped Jimin’s hand and turned around to the secretary. “Now Blanche where did you put those papers?” Together the two women start digging through the mess on the table, their search expanding once they realise they also need a pen to fill them out until Ms. Hodel pulls a short pencil out of her woolly red hair.

At this point Jimin just stopped questioning the whole situation, accepting the pen and finally starting to fill out the forms that eventually appeared from under a huge pile of books, papers and some women’s magazines. 

When he finally leaves the office and finds the way to his classroom after getting lost at least twice, the lesson has already started and he bursts through the door into the silence, immediately all heads turning towards him. For the nth time today he wishes he could just return to his old school with all his friends and teachers - and even the grumpy old janitor, where he felt comfortable and welcomed. 

After a short stuttered introduction that the teacher forced on him he hurries off to the only free seat in the front row and sinks down on his chair, trying to make himself invisible for the rest of the lesson. 

His mind wanders out of the classroom, to his mother that had been so nervous to send him off this morning, to his father and how he must have felt like when he had his first day at the new company. He can’t help but wonder if his parents might be having a hard time as well adjusting to this new country and he feels guilty for making them worry even more because they know how much he’s struggling.

But how can he not feel lost in a country thousands of miles away from everything he ever knew, without a soul that he could really talk to apart from his parents? Well, not quite without anyone. 

Somewhere on this continent, god knows how close or far away, Yoongi is having his first day at school as well. Jimin would give everything to see him right now, talk to him how he did during their nights at the beach. If he could even just see his adorable gummy smile for a moment or maybe even kiss him again, he’s sure things would become a lot easier. 

The blonde boy heaves a deep and heavy sigh, feeling even more heartbroken now. He forces himself to listen to the teacher in an attempt to distract his worried mind, but the book they just start discussing is more than familiar to Jimin who dealt with it last year already and so he digresses. 

The next lessons turn out to be just as boring and Jimin gets the feeling that he might be a little ahead on his studies - a good thing in general as he won’t have to worry about catching up - yet right now he would prefer a little input to keep the charming dark haired boy out of his head. 

So he’s relieved when after the third lesson the school bell rings and the principal's voice sounds from the speakers. “Hello young Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to a new year at Rydell High, and it’s gonna be a successful year I may say! While you all went out to laze around and play over the summer holidays, our beloved Rydell Rangers made it into the finals which will take place at our school grounds. The end game will be aired by the local radio station so I hope you will all come and cheer them on! Go Rangers!” 

There are some excited cheers then the rustling and chatting starts. Pupils stream out of the classrooms, down the corridor towards the cafeteria or the school yard. 

Jimin’s the last to leave, taking his time to collect his books and follow the crowd a little aimlessly. What did Jin say again about where they were going to meet? He simply can’t remember and he doesn’t spot the blonde boy anywhere in the crowd, so he lets his empty stomach guide him to the cafeteria where he gets himself a sandwich and a vanilla milk. 

“Jimin, hey Jimin! Over here!”

The familiar voice shoots over the noise of the other students just as he leaves the cafeteria with his tray to take a seat outside and Jimin spots the bright blonde hair not far from him. Jin is standing by the door that leads outside, waving vigorously to catch the other boy's attention. Hastily Jimin squeezes himself through the crowd. 

“Ah Jin, I'm sorry I couldn't remember where we were supposed to meet so I went ahead to get something to eat…” 

“No worries!” The other boy waves it off with a charming smile. “Come, the others are already waiting to finally meet you.” 

Oh right… the others… Jimin had been so caught up in his thoughts about Yoongi and his misery that he completely forgot about the Pink Babes. In the blink of an eye his heart rate paces up and the hunger that let his stomach grumble just a moment ago vanishes completely, replaced by an uneasy feeling. 

“Do you really think they will like me, Jin?” He mutters quietly, trying to maintain a small smile. 

“Oh Honey!” Jin calls out unfazed and gently pushes Jimin forward towards the outside tables. “They will love you, darling.” 

Jimin isn't really convinced but he recalls his mother's words that she told him this morning when he was about to leave. People will always come to like you if you make an effort to meet them with an open mind and a friendly heart. So he lets himself fall back to trot behind the older boy, practicing a short and polite introduction in his head. 

“Guys!” Jin waves and Jimin comes back to the outside world, focusing on his surroundings. His eyes scan the nearest tables.. there's a group of cheerleaders, chatting animatedly, a couple holding hands while staring into each other's eyes (which gives Jimin's heart a little sting) and then.. there, on another table are two boys in bright pink jackets, one of them - a really tall one with deep dimples on both his cheeks - just returning Jin’s gesture. Those have to be the Pink Babes. 

And really, Jin manoeuvres them towards that table, casually slipping down next to the tall boy. Jimin hesitates before he joins them, sliding down on a seat opposite to Jin but leaving a free place between him and the third boy who is brazenly staring at him. He tries to ignore it and hide how much it unsettles him actually by fumbling with his milk carton. 

“First day and I'm already counting the days till the Christmas holidays..” the tall one claims as he greets the blonde boy with a short bump of their shoulders. 

“Totally can relate...but guys, this is Jimin. He came here from Australia this summer. Jimin, this is Namjoon and Taehyung.” 

Now that's his keyword so Jimin puts the milk back down and gives a smile into the round of people. “Hello, nice to meet you all." 

At that the third boy next to him, Taehyung, leans over nonchalantly with a mischievous grin that Jimin can't quite fathom. 

“Oh, Australia huh, Jimin? So.. how are things down under?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow as his eyes wander down to Jimin's legs but the blonde boy is too nervous to grasp the double meaning of those words. Quickly he shoots back. “Oh, things are going very well there, it's a really nice place even if it can be pretty hot and all.” 

“Oh I bet it is," Taehyung retorts utterly amused and leans back in his seat, ignoring the scolding glance he receives from Jin. “Sounds like a great place to be.”

Jimin nods with a bright smile. “It is, you should go down there some day."

This time Namjoon breaks out laughing and Jimin feels like he just missed a joke, unsure how to react so he simply chuckles along slightly to hide his insecurity. 

“Thank you Jimin, I’ll consider it.” The smile that spreads over Taehyung’s lips doesn't really reach his eyes. Somehow Jimin senses that the other boy doesn’t really like him much, even though he can’t think of a proper reason for his aversion. 

Thankfully Namjoon doesn’t seem to share these feelings. “So Jimin, you’ve been here over the summer holidays already?” He asks over the end of a pencil that he’s chewing on absentmindedly. It seems he was writing before because there’s a stack of paper lying in front of him, and Jimin wonders if he might be writing to one of his pen pals that Jin mentioned. 

“Ah, no..” Jimin quickly shakes his head, ripping a piece off his sandwich to tear it into even smaller ones that crumble down on his tray. “We came here not too long ago.. but we spent the summer at the beach not too far off.” 

“Oh, the beach? Did you build pretty sand castles and collect tiny seashells?” By now Jimin is sure that Taehyung is trying to spite him, heavy sarcasm reflecting in the tone of his voice. It makes Jimin feel even more uneasy but he also doesn’t want to give in that easily. 

A little petulant with his plump lips slightly pursed he retorts, “well actually I met someone there.. someone very nice…” 

Now even Jin is sitting up, perking up his ears curiously. “You did? You never told me!” 

Jimin immediately regrets that he mentioned Yoongi, all eyes on him now. Nervously he shifts on his seat, half his sandwich in crumbs already. 

“Well we parted when I had to leave so I didn’t think it would matter… but he was very sweet and kind and-” he cuts himself off when he notices that the others’ expressions have changed into something he can’t really read, maybe a mixture of surprise, curiosity and, at least for Jin and Namjoon, careful curiosity. 

“What?” He blurts out, confused, his eyes wandering from to the other. 

Jin is the first to speak, clearing his throat with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. His almond eyes aren’t leaving Jimin’s face for one second. “He?” 

Only then Jimin realises what he just gave away. All of his blood fades from his face just to rush back to tint his cheeks deep red. “I-I… well… he… I mean... “

Surprisingly it’s actually Taehyung who comes to his rescue. “Quit the stuttering, kid. Nothing wrong with a good dick.”

Quickly Jimin raises his hands dismissively, his face burning hot. “No.. I mean… it... he.. wasn’t like that… I mean, we didn’t… do it. He was way too sweet and kind for that... “

Taehyung snorts. “Then he was either impotent or irrevocably straight. There’s no guy like that.” 

“But he really was!” Jimin defends Yoongi, unable to keep a dreamy smile from his lips at the thought of the other boy. “He acted all cool but was actually rather shy.. he took me out to the arcades and the diner… we spent days and nights at the beach just talking… holding hands.. h-he also kissed me but he never would have taken advantage of the situation.. it wasn’t like that, really. It was much deeper…” He concludes the longest speech he has held so far today. 

There’s another moment of silence and Jimin wishes he could take back everything he just said or dig a hole to bury himself alive… or, preferably, both. Abashed, he sticks a piece of bread into his mouth to silence himself for good. He can feel the other’s stare and eventually Taehyung moves, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“And who would this sweet and caring specimen be, huh?” He questions, challenging. 

Unable to hold the other’s gaze Jimin glances down at the mess he created on his tray. “Yoongi… his name was Yoongi Min…” It hurts to say his name. He avoided using it even in his thoughts ever since they parted. He knows it’s probably ridiculous after the short amount of time they knew each other but he simply can’t help it. This is all so new.. 

Jimin doesn’t have much time to dwell on his sorrows though, Namjoon suddenly snorting with laughter, even Jin’s mouth slipping a short giggle that Taehyung silences with a move of his hand. When Jimin looks up to see what’s going on he notices that the smug grin has returned to Taehyung’s lips. 

The other boy reaches over to place a gentle hand on his. “Well you know what they say Jimin. Never give up hope. Who knows, maybe one day your prince might return in shining armour when you least expect it.” 

Hesitantly Jimin cracks a smile. “Thank you.. Taehyung… I-” 

He gets interrupted by a voice that belongs to neither of the boys that are sitting at the table but to a girl that just slips on the seat next to a rather perplexed Jimin who is still trying to regain his calm after the former conversation. 

“Hey guys! How was your summer? You’ll never guess what happened!”

“Wait, Patty, don’t tell me you finally got laid?” Taehyung makes a playfully asstounded expression. 

“Oh you!” The girl replies unbothered, giggling loudly. “No, I’m nominated for student council vice president, isn’t that just marvey?!” 

“Yeah, marvelous. You can see I’m bursting with joy.” The other retorts sarcastically. 

The girl named Patty doesn’t seem to care. She smiles around, and only now appears to recognise Jimin.

“Aren’t you the newbie?” She sounds excited and moves to face him straight on. “Jimin right? I heard you mentioned in class earlier that you like dancing and used to be a cheerleader so you have to join our team! We’re missing male support and you’d fit perfectly into our formation!” 

Like that she clatters on without actually giving Jimin the chance to reply. He tries to focus on her words but gets lost somewhere in between her stories about Football and math teachers. 

Again it’s Taehyung who - willingly or not - saves Jimin. “Come on, Patty, don’t you have to spread your marvey news somewhere else?”

“Ah!” She exclaims and jumps up. “Silly me! Of course! There’s so much to take care of in an election! Make sure to vote for me, guys! And training starts tomorrow afternoon, Jimin, think about it!” 

And like that she disappears as promptly as she showed up before. 

Jimin is still looking after her a little perplexed, seriously considering joining the cheerleaders the next day though. Couldn't hurt to maybe make some friends there and Patty seemed like a good and nice girl… if you ignored her constant babbling. 

“I’m sure we will have to hear her voice even more once she gets elected." Taehyung groans in frustration. 

“Most likely.. hey Namjoon. Will you let me copy your math homework?” 

“Seriously Jin, do you ever do it on your own at all?” 

“Oh come on, it only takes you like.. 15 minutes to finish it while I need an eternity to figure out what to do…”

“Hey Taehyung, looking good.” 

Jimin has been listening to the other’s casual conversation quietly, thinking that it was a little strange to see them switch from acting all cocky and grown up to talking about normal school things like everybody else. When they are interrupted by another voice - a male one this time - Jimin looks up again. 

There are two boys standing next to their table, both dressed in black leather jackets. One of them has his hand on the back of the other as if he just pushed him forward - against his will most likely judging from the second boy’s wide eyes and red ears. He is obviously trying to play it cool but for any good observer it's rather obvious that he's nervous. 

Taehyung turns in his seat, throwing one leg over the other before he looks up at the newcomers, his expression well controlled. 

“Well that's ancient history, Jeon.” 

Another slight push from the boy standing behind the other makes the nervous one blurt out, “yeah but history sometimes repeats itself, you know.” 

Taehyung snorts, ready to shoot back, but the other boy is saved by the bell announcing the end of the lunch break. “You birdies better fly before you get in trouble,” he retorts instead and gets up from his seat, snapping his fingers. “Come on, Jin, Joon.” 

Both boys grab their things and go to stand next to their friend. Jimin thinks they really look like some sort of gang with their pink jackets, only now noticing the letters at the back. He can’t help but feel left out, wishing to be included even though he’s also intimidated by their insubordinate attitude. 

Taehyung shoots Jimin a last glance, mischief in his eyes “Bye Blondie. Remember, you always meet twice… right, Jeon?” He adds, letting his hand run over the dark haired boy’s chest when he passes him. The other makes an unimpressed face, yet his red ears give away that he is by no means unaffected. 

“I’ll meet you after school by the parking lot, Jimin!” Jin grants the other boy a bright smile, Namjoon next to him waving casually, which Jimin returns with a quick nod of his head. Then the three get swallowed by the stream of students making their way back inside. When Jimin turns around again he is alone, the other two boys vanished as well without a word. 

The blonde boy sighs, putting the ripped pieces of his sandwich down, resigned. Only half a school day passed and he already feels so extremely exhausted. How is he supposed to make it through a week, let alone two more years of this?

When Jin drops him off at home later, babbling non stop about his day and trying to assure the other one that things were going to get easier with time - really Jin is such a sweetheart - Jimin heads straight to his room and flops down on his bed. Thankfully his mother doesn’t appear to be home. He really wouldn’t be able to stand her worried gaze or the million questions she would pour over him to get rid of her own guilty feelings. 

He rolls on his side, curling up to make himself small. With tired, burning eyes he stares at the light blue wallpaper, a thick lump forming in his throat yet he can’t get rid of it by releasing the tears that are brimming at his eyes. 

 

The second day is a little better, Jin who picks him up again, even manages to make him genuinely laugh at one of his many jokes. Maybe it’s because he was so exhausted after crying for a while that he finally slept through the whole night, maybe it’s because Jimin doesn’t run into Taehyung but spends the lunch break at the library to get all the books he is still missing. Either way, it gives him enough courage to actually attend the cheerleading team’s training in the afternoon. He is the only boy but everyone seems glad to have him there and he manages the steps quite well, leaving Patty all hyped up. When he’s packing his things afterwards she even approaches him to announce that she wants him to join them for the next big game on friday and Jimin, grateful for any kind of distraction, agrees. 

At least like this he can keep himself busy, spend the lunch breaks at the gym to practice the steps with one of the girls and fall asleep right after school due to exhaustion. 

At least like this he doesn’t have to think of Yoongi all the time. 

Only during lessons, while the teacher holds his boring monologue on things he already learned about last year, when he can’t escape his own mind wandering off, he allows himself to wonder with a heavy heart what the other boy might be doing right now...

 

\----

 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going, young man?” 

“Away.” Yoongi retorts, passing his father who just entered the living room, working on the tie around his neck. 

The man grunts. “One would think you’re avoiding me, Yoongi.”

“Am not.” Swiftly he throws his leather jacket over his shoulders, his arms slipping in. 

His father sighs. “Alright,.. here.” He holds out a ten dollar bill with a gentle smile. “Go and have some fun with your friends.” 

Yoongi hesitates for a moment, staring at the money in his father’s hands. For the first time he looks up to face the older man, tired eyes examining him carefully. His expression hardens. “No thanks, don’t need it. You know I earn my own money.” 

Without looking back he storms out. He doesn’t need to turn his head to know that his father is looking after him with that certain expression, one that makes Yoongi’s guts churn. 

“I’ll be back late tonight!” He hears the man call after him but Yoongi is already slamming the door shut behind him, walking into the dim light of the evening. 

It’s friday, the end of their first week of a new semester and their first weekend to catch their breath after the exhausting start. Slowly the days are getting shorter as autumn draws near and the wind’s a little chilly now that the sun is setting. 

Yoongi lights himself a cigarette and climbs into his old Dodge Wayfarer, a rusty red convertible that he bought himself last summer. Jimin had been impressed when he told him how he worked for a whole year after school and on the weekends so he could afford to buy and fix it. 

He lets a frustrated groan out into the night. Why won’t this boy finally leave his thoughts? 

His car’s engine roars, the exhaust pipe clattering loudly as soon as he turns the keys and drives off to return to the school grounds. Not that any of the T-Birds were really interested in tonight’s game, but in a small town like theirs it was one of very few ways to fight the boredom of the calm and stuffy suburbs. Everyone was going to be there, either celebrating the team’s win or drowning their failure in cheap booze, hidden in small flasks that they snatched from their parents so that the teacher wouldn’t catch them drinking. 

To Yoongi, anything was better than staying at home.

He makes his first stop on the way to pick up Hoseok not too far from his own place. They’ve been friends since the other offered him his first cigarette under the stands of the sports field in seventh grade and grew closer eventually, bonding over their family struggles and shared memories.

A year later Jungkook joined them and the T-birds were brought into being. 

Yoongi stops the car without turning the engine off, honking the horn twice - their signal to let the other know that one of them was waiting outside. 

Obviously Hoseok’s been waiting for him as it doesn’t take him more than half a minute to come out of the small rundown house, one of a few in line that are inhabited by the families of those who work in the factories outside of town. 

The other boy crosses the street with fast steps and jumps into the open vehicle without bothering to open the door, skilfully sliding into the passenger’s seat. Yoongi reaches over to slap hands casually. He notices a fresh bruise on the other boy’s cheek but Hoseok doesn’t mention it and Yoongi won’t ask. 

“Are we going to Jungkook’s too?” 

“Nah..” Yoongi drives the Dodge on the road again. “Said he had something to do after school and would get there on his own later, so I guess we’re gonna meet him there.”

“Wonder what that kid’s up to. Hopefully not hanging out with that Babe again.. really that guy’s a pain in the ass… literally, most likely.” Hoseok snickers at his own joke, unaware of Yoongi tightening his grip around the steering wheel. 

“I think it’s none of our business who Jungkook wants to mingle with, don’t you think? If that Taehyung guy gives him a boner, nothing’s wrong with that.” Yoongi knows that Hoseok isn’t really judging their third member for his preferences, though he mostly claims it to be some sort of rebellious phase, but this doesn’t keep the other from making jokes about it quite often. 

He himself had never really talked to Hoseok about his own advances to people of his own gender. It was like most things between them: they were aware that the other knew about it, acknowledged it, but they never actually talked about it except for very rare occasions where they’d sit in the car or behind the school at night, tipsy and somewhat melancholy, sharing some of their secret thoughts with one another. 

“Hey man, no need to be... butthurt…” Another snicker. “It’s all cool. Just don’t want that kid to break Kook’s heart. I swear he’s cold as ice and you know ‘bout his reputation.” 

Yes, Yoongi did indeed know of Taehyung’s reputation and he, too, was worried what the other boy was getting himself into. Yet he wasn’t his mother and Jungkook was old enough to know what he was doing. If he was actually doing anything because most of the time he just seemed outright scared in Taehyung’s presence. 

“I’m sure he’ll manage.”

Silence falls over them while Yoongi steers the car down the main road towards school. 

The parking lot is packed since most students came to see the game and Yoongi has to squeeze the dodge into a tight spot next to a familiar pink car. Jungkook, however, is nowhere to be seen. 

“Did you bring something to drink?” Hoseok asks as he gets out, this time actually using the door to do so. 

“Yeah a little, want some?” He asks, already throwing the small silver bottle over to the other. 

“You know me too well,” Hoseok retorts with a grin and opens the lid to take a huge sip. Yoongi arches his brows and gets out of the car as well. “Yeah ‘cause you’re oversharing 24/7.” 

“Oh shut up, asshole. Let’s go and see if we find Jungkook before the whole thing ends. I heard some of the chicks from the other school are pretty damn nice.” 

Together they stroll over the school grounds towards the stadium, passing other students every now and then. In the distance they can hear music and cheers so it seems that the game already started. 

They don’t find Jungkook so at some point they decide to just hit their secret spot under the stands where they sit down on the cold pavement, smoking, taking sips from Yoongi’s bottle and every now and then catching glances of panties flashing through the skirts of some girls that get up from their seats. They don’t talk much, at least not about anything important, just joke around casually or complain about teachers and the upcoming finals. 

It’s freedom, their form of rebellion against everything that restrains them so much, their way to feel safe by taking control, and even though they can both sense deep down that after this year things will change they wallow in it shamelessly. 

Above their heads the crowd goes wild. Hoseok gets up, dusting his pants with a grin. “Seems we won. Time to comfort some girls from the other school, what do you think, Min?” 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and gets up as well, stretching his stiff body. “I think that it’s time your ugly ass finally gets laid to fix your hormonal problems.” He gives the other boy a brotherly slap on the shoulder, who ducks away in protest. 

“Yeah, well, not all of us had the chance for some action at the beach,” he retorts and unknowingly causes Yoongi’s stomach to do a backflip. But he plays it cool, shrugging it off casually. “Not my fault. Now let’s go, maybe Jungkook made an appearance after all.” 

Outside streams of hooting and cheering people circle the two boys, leading them back to the parking lot where some of the students already decided to continue their celebration of victory. 

Including all three Pink Babes that lean against the pink Studebaker that’s parked next to Yoongi’s car. 

Hoseok spots them as well as they draw nearer. “Hey Taehyung, where did you leave Jungkook?” He calls out over the whole place.

The boy addressed looks up with cold eyes. “Why would I know where you lost your baby boy?” 

“Don’t know, maybe cause your boner is visible from a hundred miles whenever you two cross paths.” 

“Didn’t know you take interest in my boner, Hoseok Jung.” 

Hoseok snorts and Yoongi places a firm hand on his arm - just in case. 

The reach the Wayfarer and Yoongi pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering them to the three boys. 

“So, Taehyung, heard you guys have a new Babe,” he says calmly to change the topic, lighting himself a cigarette after the others reluctantly accepted his offer. Hoseok and Jungkook had told him of the new guy they saw around them the other day when Hoseok had playfully forced the younger boy to speak to his crush.

“Who? The newbie?” Taehyung examines Yoongi unimpressed. “He’s too pure to be pink.” 

“Then you’d better not soil him,” Hoseok mutters but they get distracted by a loud noise drawing nearer. 

“What the hell…” 

It’s Jungkook rolling over in a rusty, rundown Ford that he stops right in front of them.

“Hey guys!” He’s grinning proudly from one ear to the other, his arm casually prepped on the frame of the rolled down window. “So what’cha think?” 

Both Hoseok and Yoongi turn around to take a closer look at the new - well at least new for Jungkook - car. 

The paint apparently used to be white once but lost all its shine over the years, now nothing but a rusty mix of dirty grey and reddish brown. One of the side mirrors is messily fixed with tape and the engine really doesn’t sound fucking healthy even while the car is just standing. 

All in all this car is nothing but a…

“Rust bucket. This thing’s a fucking rust bucket if you ask me, Jungkook,” Hoseok scrunches up his nose. “Where did you get that thing? At the junkyard?”

“She’s a classic!” Jungkook objects with a slight pout on his lips, gently patting his vehicle before he lets the engine die down and gets out to join them. Rust ripples down on the ground when the younger boy slams the door shut and Yoongi seriously starts worrying that it might just collapse from the jolt there and then. 

Jungkook steps next to them and together they stand there in a row, looking at the car. 

“Okay, I admit she might need a little bit of paint and mending..” he finally agrees, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“She…?” Hoseok questions with arched brows, “and… a little?” 

Yoongi puts a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder who is starting to look like he might just jump the other one for his remarks. 

“I think it’s cool. ‘M sure we can do something about the rust ‘n all.” 

“Thanks, Yoongi…” he mutters gratefully, shooting Hoseok a glance that’s supposed to say: Told you so!

Yoongi wraps his arm around the younger boy and wants to pull him along to head back to his own car where the flask and cigarettes are lying on the driver’s seat when they are interrupted by a flying can that hits Jungkook’s car right on the hood. 

“Hey Birdies! Seems you finally got yourself a car that suits your style!” 

All three of them turn around at once.

By the street stands a black car, a shiny Mercury with flames painted on the sides and in it sits a guy that all of them know all too well, his arms wrapped around a busty girl with dark hair. Both of them are watching the T-Birds with challenging scorn. 

“Fuck off, Leo. You and your Scorpions wouldn’t stand a chance against my baby!” It’s rare for Jungkook to raise his voice like this. Yet right now there’s no hint of the rather quiet and dorky boy that gets a little nervous sometimes but still tries to play it cool when he’s around his friends. His face looks hard and mature while he glares at the other boy in disgust and Yoongi can’t help but to feel a little proud. 

The leader of the Scorpions, a gang from another school in town who are well known for their troublemaking and delinquent tendencies, only gapes at them unimpressed, a barking sound leaving his throat. 

There’s been a burning rivalry between the T-Birds and the Scorpions ever since Yoongi and his friends were framed for one of the other group’s acts which pissed both of the gangs off massively - the T-Birds because they had to deal with the consequences, detention for a whole damn month, and the Scorpions because they couldn’t claim the glory for wrapping the principal's whole car in soft, pink toilet paper. 

“Well we should arrange a race then, kiddo.” He calls over the whole parking lot, other students already turning their heads to see what’s going on. 

Jungkook swallows thickly. Yoongi knows he is probably scared shitless but if he refuses such a request in front of all those people he will look like a coward for sure and that’s much worse than any other repercussions so he retorts with a steady voice, “count me in, I’ll be glad to let you watch my baby from behind when I beat you.” 

“We’ll see about that. I’ll come back to you for the details… assuming that you survive your drive back home with that junk.” He laughs out again and with a roaring sound and spinning wheels vanishes into the night. 

“Yeah, get lost with that ugly face of yours!” Jungkook calls after them even though they’re way out of earshot. He’s panting in anger, glaring down the street that the Mercury drove off to.

“Easy, Jungkook..” Yoongi tries to ease the younger boy to move over to his own car. Jungkook would surely need a cig now, and to be fucking honest he could use one too. 

“The action’s over, nothing to see here!” Hoseok snaps at the students around them who are still watching and now turn away to stick their heads together. Yoongi is sure that by tomorrow the whole school will know of this incident. 

With a glowing cancer stick between his lips and smoke puffing out of his nose, Jungkook slowly starts to relax again and eventually breaks out laughing, slapping his thighs as he tries to catch his breath. “Shit, I almost peed my pants. That fucker… “

Hoseok grins and pats Jungkook’s back. “I won’t ever say anything against your damn car again because I swear I never saw you that pissed before.” 

“He’s right.” Yoongi agrees, amusement in his voice. “Don’t worry, I got my own car fixed so I can help you with your baby as well. We’ll make her pretty in no time.” 

“Yeah, I’m counting on you. Maybe I can convince my boss to let us use the gas shop’s garage…” 

“We’ll find a way…” 

“Hey, Min!”

Yoongi turns around. Throughout the whole commotion he had completely forgotten about the Pink Babes who are now coming over to them, all three of them lined up and.. are they pulling someone along?

“What is it Taehyung? Need to comment on Kook’s car as well? Because you saw what happens if you make him mad-” 

“Oh no, you see, actually I got a little something for you. Call it a gift, if you like.” 

Yoongi blinks confused, furrowing his brows. What the heck is that boy talking about?

“Yeah, and what might that be, huh?”

There’s mischief in the other one’s eyes that makes Yoongi swallow nervously. Taehyung reaches behind himself and pushes someone forward. “Well, Happy Birthday or something, Min.”

There’s this short moment a brain needs to recognise something unexpected that’s completely out of context. During this moment Yoongi is nothing but confused, staring at Taehyung and then at the person that the other boy shoved in front of him. But it only lasts a few seconds before realisation hits him head on.

From one moment to the next his heart starts racing, the blood rushing through his ears strangely sounds like ocean waves crashing on the sand of the beach, drowning out all the noise around him. Not that he would have noticed anything anyway because all he can do is stare. 

His mouth feels dry as does his throat so his voice is a little raspy when he finally manages to say something. “Jimin?” 

And now he notices that the boy’s face in front of him is like a reflection of his own, eyes widened in shock, plush lips slightly agape and cheeks red from the sudden increased heart rate. “Y-Yoongi?” 

Time stands still for a moment like the calm before the storm and then it breaks loose. 

“Oh… Oh my god what are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to Australia?” To say that Yoongi seemed excited would be a huge understatement. Yet it seemed to be reciprocated. 

“I did but my Dad got a new job overseas so we just moved here.. I had no idea you… I didn’t think I’d see you again but I am so happy you’re here!” 

“I know me t-...” 

The bubble around them bursts when Hoseok comes up from behind, placing a hand on his shoulder. Only then does Yoongi notice that everyone is staring at the two of them, baffled, even some students that were passing them and got a hold of their conversation. 

Yoongi turns his head, meeting his friends’ gaze who seem almost shocked at his sudden outburst. He knows Taehyung and his boys are watching closely, he knows that this is a side of him none of them ever witnessed, a side that he only shared with Jimin because he was far away from home back then, because it was summer and because he and Jimin had been… 

But this is different now. This is reality with all its harsh truths and secrets and he had worked hard to build up something that gives him comfort and makes him feel safe. He can’t risk losing this, not now when he is almost done with school and ready to leave this shithole of a town behind. 

He takes a deep breath and puts the blank mask on that he brought to perfection over the years. His posture slackens and he rests an arm on Hoseok’s shoulder, throwing a casual nodd over to Jimin. 

“I… mean, that’s pretty cool, boy. Hope ya don’t miss all your little kangaroos from down under if y’know what I mean-” 

Hoseok and Jungkook join in laughing at the joke and Yoongi almost doesn’t dare to look at Jimin.

Yet he does and his heart aches when he sees the change in his expression that goes from excitement to utter confusion. 

“What’s the matter with you? Yoongi?” 

It takes a lot of Yoongi to keep up his game when he notices how the blonde boy starts trembling slightly. He wants to reach over, wants to pull him into his arms, tell him that everything is going to be alright. Jimin told him everything about his home, his friends over there and how much he loved Australia, so Yoongi can imagine how horrible it must have been for the other boy to leave that place. He wishes he could tell him it’s going to be alright, but he can’t.

“Yeah that’s my name babe don’t wear it out.” More laughter from the others.

“You’re not the person I met!” Jimin’s eyes fill with tears, his bottom lip quivering as he spits those words at Yoongi whose heart breaks at the sight. 

“Well who is that person? Maybe we can print some posters to help you look for him.” 

That’s where the blonde boy loses it. He tosses the pompoms he’s been clasping with his hands towards Yoongi, thick tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re so fake, Min Yoongi. You’re nothing but a liar and I wish I had never met you!” 

Yoongi’s facade almost crumbles but Jimin is already storming off followed by Hoseok’s jeering and Jungkook’s whistles. 

“You’re nothing but a huge jerk-off.” The other blonde boy, Jin, gives Yoongi a dark glare before he moves to follow Jimin. 

Taehyung though seems completely unfazed. “Well then boys,” is all he says and together with Namjoon he leaves as well. 

Immediately Yoongi is crowded by his friends who are still cackling. 

“What the hell was that?” Jungkook snickers amused.

Yoongi feels sick. He tries to glance over his shoulder to spot Jimin but he can’t find him anywhere. He’s gone and Yoongi feels like he lost him again, only this time it hurts much more. In this short moment now he’s gone through it all again, the excitement, the happiness, the realisation, the pain. 

All he wants to do now is leave and hide in the solitude of his room. 

Jimin’s words still ring in his ears. 

I wish I had never met you.

Yoongi, too, wishes they had never met, wishes he had never known what it was like to open up to someone who accepts you just the way you are, no pretense, no false play. For two weeks he had it all. 

He sees Jimin’s hurt expression in his mind, the quivering lips that always used to smile at him, the tearful eyes, usually shining brightly with witt and honest curiosity. 

Yes. Yoongi, too, wishes they had never met.

“Nothing. It was nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJDKSA YOONMIN ARE ALREADY GIVING ME SUCH A HARD TIME 
> 
> my heart broke a little when I wrote this last scene... We will get to know more about Yoongi's and Hosoek's backgrounds in the next chapters hopefully.. and I am dying to dig deeper into Taekook's relationship. 
> 
> I promise it will be a milkshake-sweet, pastel-pink Convertible Ride deep into the 50s! 
> 
> and remember to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this little thing uwu <3 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading hjdfsk I hope you had fun and will stick with me through the following chapters as Yoonmin's story will develop! 
> 
> If you like you can always come to me on twitter @sina_dipity and scream over this mess!!! 
> 
> And If you liked this so far, please leave comments and kudos because they really keep me motivated to write!!!! <3


End file.
